comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
Criminal Macabre
Criminal Macabre is published by Dark Horse Comics. The cover price is $2.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Criminal Macabre: Cell Block 666 #3: 25 Feb 2009 Current Issue :Criminal Macabre: Cell Block 666 #4: 20 May 2009 Next Issue :none scheduled Status Series of mini-series. Characters Main Characters *'Cal McDonald' Allies Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Criminal Macabre: Cell Block 666 #4 This is the current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. Criminal Macabre: Cell Block 666 #3 Criminal Macabre: Cell Block 666 #2 Criminal Macabre: Cell Block 666 #1 Past Storylines My Demon Baby Two Red Eyes Feet of Clay Last Train to Deadsville Criminal Macabre: A Cal McDonald Mystery Collections Trade Paperbacks *'Criminal Macabre: A Cal McDonald Mystery' - Collects #1-5 of the original mini-series. "A pill-popping alcoholic reprobate, Cal is the only line of defense between Los Angeles and a growing horde of zombies, vampires, and werewolves." - Preview - WorldCat - ISBN 1569719357 *'Criminal Macabre: Two Red Eyes' - Collects the Two Red Eyes mini-series. "Cal McDonald, boozer, druggie, private dick who hangs with dead dudes—welcome to Rock Bottom. Your only friend in the human world is dead, your girlfriend just dumped you and moved to another city, and the district attorney has a chip on his shoulder the size of a Chevy Nova with your name on it. When that chip turns into a nasty case of police brutality, Cal ends up fighting for his life in the intensive care unit and wakes up days later... sober. And what’s Cal been missing since he went under? Only the most horrifying convergence of sheer monster power ever to emigrate from the old world. Cal McDonald, meet Nosferatu." - Preview - WorldCat - ISBN 1593078439 *'Criminal Macabre: Supernatural Freak Machine' - Collects the mini-series. "Escaped mad doctors and possessed muscle cars are all in a day's work for supernatural investigator Cal McDonald and his undead sidekick Mo'Lock. When an old enemy Cal sent to prison escapes, his sights are set on exacting cold revenge on the guy who put him there. And it looks like he'll have to cut through everyone Cal loves to get to him . . . perfect! Cal knows what he's up against, and he's hardly batting an eye. He's already put this guy away once, and it's not like prison makes people bitter, right? And besides--things are looking up. He's even got a new car to brag about--a spiffy 1973 Nova. Too bad the guy who died in the car before Cal bought it has no intention of leaving!" - WorldCat - ISBN 1593077319 - (forthcoming, September 2008) *'Criminal Macabre: My Demon Baby' - Collects the mini-series. "To say that Cal's been through hell and back would be a misstatement. He's been to hell, all right, and he seems to be stuck there for good. When we last checked in on Cal, he and Mo'Lock had just witnessed the vile, horrifying transformation of Cal's lovely ex, Sabrina Lynch, into a minion of the vampire Nosferatu. After that Cal disappeared for a bit, and at the start of our new series, Mo'Lock finds him just in time to lure him off the filthy couch in an abandoned house with an offer he can't refuse-either he gets up and takes a new case, or Mo'Lock will kill him before the drugs can. And what a case it is. Devil worshippers in sunny SoCal are doing their best to bring Satan into the world, and by the looks of things, Cal's already too late. What does one feed a bouncing baby Beelzebub, anyway?" - WorldCat - ISBN 1593079087 *'Criminal Macabre: Cell Block 666' - Collects the mini-series. "Framed in the death of a cop, Cal finds himself at the mercy of a sadistic and corrupt police force. But now, in some of the bleakest moments of his life, the things that make him different from the rest of the world might be the only things capable of keeping his sorry butt out of deeper trouble. Because it turns out that the things that would make most people want to give up and die -- the strange, inhuman voices coming from adjacent cells, the mysterious visitors, the unlikely saviors in demonic disguise -- are the things that have kept Cal alive long enough to see a way out. And just when Cal begins to unravel the conspiracy behind his own downfall, he uncovers a nightmare world of murder and corruption at the prison that has dozens of former prisoners turning in their graves... and clawing their way out!" - WorldCat - ISBN 1595824081 History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer/Creator: Steve Niles. Creator: Ben Templesmith. Artist on Two Red Eyes: Kyle Hotz Publishing History First published in 2005. Order Codes These are the order codes and prices as provided by Diamond Distribution. Future Publication Dates :Criminal Macabre: Supernatural Freak Machine TPB: 10 Sep 2008 :Criminal Macabre: Cell Block 666 TPB: 16 Dec 2009 News & Features * 24 Nov 2006 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=8989 The Monster Challenge: Niles talks Criminal Macabre: Two Red Eyes] Links *Dark Horse Comics - Publisher's Website Category:Crime Category:Mystery Category:Horror